kingdom_come_deliverancefandomcom-20200223-history
Baptism of Fire
'Baptism of Fire '''is the fourteenth main quest in ''Kingdom Come: Deliverance. It starts when Henry talks with Sir Divish about the attack and it will begin the whole battle. You should already be well armed and armoured in preparation for the attack. Be sure to take your potions before you begin. Synopsis A raiding party led by Captain Robard of Talmberg is preparing to attack the bandit camp and I'm to go with them. It will be my baptism of fire. Objectives *Fight your way into the camp. **(Optional) Deal with the archers **Kill the Cuman commander ***Fight through to the church ****Defend the position. *****Kill the bandit commander in the steeple Walkthrough The battle plan has been decided - along with Sir Radzig and Sir Robard, you will attempt to cross the bridge into Pribyslavitz and hopefully engage the bandit and Cuman armies in the clearing. If you race ahead of the group, you might be able to take out some of their archers. A wave of enemies will attempt to stop you at the bridge - slaughter them all and continue deeper towards the camps. Don't bother trying to kill the archers behind the fence - you wont be able to hit them, so leave them to the other fighters. Instead, accompany the men to fight back the second wave. Again, the Cumans cannot be shot until they engage with your army, so don't waste your energy. If too many of your men die, you will be killed as well, so don't hang back and let them slaughter everyone on your behalf. Once the fight outside has been won, your men will move aside the cart blocking your entry to the Cuman camp. There are about half a dozen archers to the left side of the gate on the stairs - you'll help the cause if you can take them out. If you sabotaged the arrows, they will quickly run out and be forced to enter the skirmish. Eventually your men will overpower the Cumans and kill the commander, at which point it's time to fight through the church. Head to the other camp where the bandits make their stand. Again, three archers are on the palisade, so if you can shoot, then shoot them. Two of your men will take up a log and begin to batter at the church gates as another group of bandits race up the hill to engage you, beat them into a retreat. The church gate will be battered down and your troops will pour into the Church yard. Runt orders his remaining army to push the Sasau troops back while retreating into the Church, with Henry in hot pursuit. At first, Runt doesn't recognize Henry - until he asks where his sword is. He begins to taunt Henry, who grows increasingly more enraged, demanding to know the location of the sword. After all this time, it is finally your chance to get revenge on Runt. He's a formidable opponent, heavily armored and highly skilled. The easiest way to defeat him is to arm yourself with a powerful bow and arrow, and shoot him from a distance - a well placed headshot from even a semi-skilled archer using a good bow can finish him off in one hit before he gets close. Otherwise, before starting this mission, train in your preferred fighting style with captain Bernard, be sure to pick all the relevant perks, then arm yourself with a strong weapon. Show the bandit how much you have learnt since your last encounter, until you manage to disarm him, take away his weapons and throw him to the ground. Even with Henry's knife at this throat, Runt continues to laugh, calling him a peasant brat and promising to see him in hell, as Henry beats his head into the dirt. He is interrupted by Sir Robard, and Sir Radzig, who calmly congratulate Henry on killing the bandit commander. They tell Henry they found a large chest of gold hidden in the church, indicating someone very wealthy and powerful was funding the bandits. The three men look out of the crumbling steeple, as the last of the bandits are seen being killed below them. The sight of it, compounded with the realization that Runt is finally dead, but he is no closer to finding the sword, makes Henry vomit, although the seasoned veterans are understanding of his emotional state. Sir Robard tells Henry not to dwell on the carnage, but Henry disagrees - it is important to remember what happened that day. Radzig tells Henry to rest, and meet him later, praising him for what he had accomplished. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Henry, a suspicious yet familiar figure is also surveying the scene. He ominously states he will make you pay for what you've done, and orders his attendant to put the next phase of their plan into action. Notes *There is a bug in which the quest count your enemies as your allies which will result in failing the quest , it can be solved if you are using a mod or a trainer to get more reputation from your enemies by disabling it , there is no other way you can solve this issue . Category:Main Quests